Densetsu no Roko
by Lady Rinehart
Summary: The Earth was never purified by Serenity and the GW verse came to be. In the year AC 203, a new disturbance has risen that shakes the frail setting of peace that the Gundam pilots had created years before. With this new war comes new enemies for the pilot


"Densetsu no Roko" The New War

Lady Rinehart

AN: This is a Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover. I had this idea floating around so I decided to write a little of it.

Note: The time of this story takes place after The Endless Waltz (TEW). The time frame may be off because I'm not sure when that movie actually took place. The first war that took place in AC 195(the boys were 15) and the battles in TEW took place in AC 197. Thus, this story takes place between six to seven years after the Gundams were destroyed.

Note: The scouts were killed before creating Crystal Tokyo. Thus, the earth never underwent purification and so wars began to rag. This is my idea of how the GW verse came to be. The scouts were reborn in the future set time in the GW verse. They're the same age as the boys.

************************************************

Deep Prussian blue eyes looked over the lake with a cool gaze. He watched as the water rippled with the slight breeze. The water was dark and mysterious, like him. He sighed and leaned against a tree.

"Fu-chan!" He didn't turn. It was just so calm here. "Fu-chan! Mako-chan's waiting." He still didn't turn even as he felt the girl presence next to him. "Fu-chan? O genki desu ka?"

"I'm fine." He looked down into her eyes. They were like his own expect hers had beautiful silver sparkling flickering in them.

"Well then, lets go. Mako-chan made us dinner." She said smiling up at him. She was very short, only coming up to his lips. "You know I can't wait to eat."

His hand reached out for hers and he squeezed it. "Hai, I know Usa-chan." He looked back out over the lake. He saw the moon's reflection wavering in it.

"Fu-chan?"

"I love it here, you know." He whispered. "I just want to remember."

"Don't worry Fu-chan." She hugged his arm. "I promise to help. I promise." He didn't reply. He removed her from his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. Her arms in turn went around his waist.

************************************************

Quatre sighed as he looked over the papers. He was looking at statistics from the last battle. The Great War, as it was called now, and the incident with Mariemeia, had been over for six years and some odd number of months. It seemed, however, the new threat would be more difficult and more deadly than the others.

All mobile suits had been destroyed throughout the galaxy. All back up plans for suits or dolls had been destroyed. All people with knowledge of creating a mobile suit or doll had been recorded for safety measures. According to the records, only twelve people remained with such knowledge, the others having been killed.

However, this did not stop battles. Battle ships, cruisers, planes, and many others were created in their place. In all of this new creation, a power struggle broke out, this time from Mars.

Some years back, a project to make Mars carry life was set up. Mars has been ready for life for more than ten years and in the past six, it has become over run with people. The group in charge of the Mars' Environment is the government of the United Alliance of the Earth and the Colonies. The Mars populace wants freedom from earth and the only way for them to gain freedom was to wage war.

The Active Mars Assembly declared independence and war on Earth and the Colonies November 13, AC 202. The war had been dubbed the Inner Stellar War. Quatre, plus the other pilots, were battling in the name of the Alliance.

The war was going badly for the United Alliance. Ever since the Preventors headquarters had been attacked and half its force wiped out, the War had been mostly one sided. Not only did the AMA have better technology, they out numbered the Alliance three to one. No one from the colonies or earth truly wanted to fight and their numbers were cut short.

Quatre read over the damages done to the forces. It made him think of how much better he'd feel to have Sandrock back with him. He sighed again.

"Hey Q-man!" Quatre looked up to see his bubbly friend, Duo, enter his office. Though Duo had grown over the years, he still had a long braid and cheerful indigo color eyes. Quatre had grown some but was still considered short. He still had that air of innocence around him and a gentle personality.

"Hello Duo." Quatre said in reply. "Any new reports?"

"Yeah." Duo responded, holding out a group of papers he'd been holding. He handed them the Quatre. He waited a few moments, as Quatre looked them over. "So, is the plan still on?"

"Yes." Quatre said, not looking up. "Trowa and Wufei are already situated on Mars."

"Why are we doing this again?" Duo asked.

"You know as well as I do that we can't keep battling the AMA on earth and in its space." Quatre paused briefly. "If we are going to win and help protect our homes we're going to have to bring the battle to them."

"Yeah and we're the guinea pigs the government wants to infiltrate there main head quarters on Mars." He smirked. "Not that I blame the government. We *are* the best people for the job. Where is the main base, anyway?"

Quatre pulled out as map from the papers. He unfolded it and spread it out on his desk. Both he and Duo looked over it. "Mars has three large continents. This one," he said pointing to a large landmass on the map, "is where the base is. Unfortunately, the base is in the center of non-stop cities. There are over thirty large cities surrounding the base. Everything is hooked to the base. Got that?"

Duo nodded.

"The main language is English. The closest city to the base, Hikatura, is a Japanese based city so people will be speaking Japanese." Quatre sighed.

"Makes you think of Heero, doesn't it?" Duo asked. Quatre began folding the paper up.

"Yes, it does. This feels so strange."

"I know what you mean. This is the first mission that the old group is working on together."

"Except Heero." Quatre sighed again. "We'd better get ready to go."

************************************************

Hino Raye laughed at something her friend, Aino Minako, said. She snuggled back into her boyfriend, Tsukino Kaze, and watched as Minako made a funny face.

"You'd better stop." Mizuno Ami's voice sounded from the side. "Your face might get stuck like that."

At first glance, you'd think they were just a harmless group of friends hanging out. On closer inspection, you'd notice that they all had the markings of the Densetsu no Roko. (Translation: The Legendary Six) They were an elite group from Mars working in the AMA Military Forces.

"We're back!" The three girls and one boy turned to the voice. The rest of their group arrived: Kino Makoto, Kino Fushigi, and Tsukino Usagi.

"I watched the food like you said Mako-chan." Ami said. She walked back into the kitchen. They were over at Makoto's apartment for dinner and to discuss the next operation they were about to go on.

"Fushigi, did you get the message?" Kaze asked. He ran a hand through his short spiky blond hair.

"Hai." Fushigi replied. He pulled out the package he'd had under his jacket. He went and sat down on the couch. Fushigi smiled as his girlfriend, Usagi, sat in his lap. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"So, Kaze-nii-chan, what's the next operation?" Usagi asked. Kaze looked over the notes and such.

"We're to be on the look out for the Alliance's Special Forces Team. Headquarters thinks the Alliance may be sending some spies to Mars." He looked up and smiled.

"So, we're not going out?" Raye asked. She shifted her position slightly. "We get to stay?"

"Hai, according to this. Both Usagi and I still have classes for a few months. It seems Headquarters thinks that we're doing so well in the war the best can take a rest." Usagi snorted.

"Some rest. I still have to teach and you know those men always think they're better than me."

"I'll come along." Fushigi said. Usagi turned to him smiling.

"You will?" Usagi asked her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I'd do anything for you." He replied back. Usagi hugged him tightly around the neck and kissed him.

"Agh." Minako and Makoto said at the same time. "Please stop. Some of us don't have wonderful boyfriends like you guys." Minako continued.

Fushigi and Usagi just continued to kiss.

************************************************

The introduction of the story line. I want everyone to know, yes, Kaze is made up. Also, I bet everyone is wondering why the scout's names are the same. I promise everything will be explained in due time. Hope you guys liked it.

Lady Rinehart


End file.
